Then One Second
by Ariela
Summary: So what did happen to our game hopping couple while traveling? We may never know. This is just a glimpse of what may have happened in one of those systems.


Then One Second

  
  
  
  


Hey everyone, first fic I ever wrote for my site. Hope you like it. Its not the best story in my head right now. But those ones are very long, and very time consuming. I don't have much time anymore. I've got to do ALL my homework and classwork to go to Disney land (dads rules) so no more time. I use all my spare time at home (which isn't much) to write these stories. As you will find out soon, Matrix and AndrAIa are my favorite pair.

  
  
  
  


Matrix looked over his friend as she slept. As her back went up and down when she breathed. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that he loved her. He had known it since he was 1.3, and now he was 1.7. And why. She was kind caring, and beautiful. _If I could just hold for a few moments, I would be satisfied._ She had had the first watch while he had slept. But he hadn't really slept, knowing that if he did, the user might try to come up to their area and attack. Then suddenly, the warning that the game was landing in a new system was announced. The sound had woken her up, as he knew it would. She hadn't woken him up until an hour and a half ago. He had told her "AndrAIa, why didn't you wake me up before. I slept all last night. You didn't. You need your sleep." Her response had been "But you looked so peaceful Enzo, I had wanted you to sleep." "AndrAIa, you're so tired, I know it. You look like you could just drop to your knees and sleep." She had reluctantly done what he told her. Now the arrival of the game they were in was called to a new system. "Huh, what's going on? Enzo, Enzo where are you?" She called. "Right here Andi. Were in a new system. Once the game leaves, we'll find a place to stay. For now you'll have to wake up." He helped her up. 'Game Over' They quickly changed their icons, then Frisket's. As the game lifted, they saw before them a huge city. There were so many buildings they couldn't count them. " Hello" came from behind them. It was a girl. She looked about 1.6, with her orange-red hair, yellow skin, and dark pink eyes. She wore a tight neon pink shirt with the name 'princess' on it, jean shorts and white high heeled shoes. "Hi, my names Erin Ziner. Welcome to Cosara. What's your name hot stuff?" She asked Matrix, obviously liking him. AndrAIa wasn't pleased. " I'm Matrix, and this is AndrAIa." Erin ignored AndrAIa's glare that told her 'Don't you even think about it' "Well, Bye" AndrAIa said shortly before taking Matrix's arm and dragging him along. When they were away from hearing range, AndrAIa told him "Lets find someplace to stay, I'm tired." 

  
  


After finding a suitable place to stay, AndrAIa laid down on a bed and began to go off to sleep. Matrix went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

  
  


Erin walked into the Principal Office. "Where have you been? Dads been looking for you all day!" scolded her older sister. "Kara, where I've been is none of your business. But if you would like to know, I ran into this cute guy." Kara was 1.9, had the same features as her sister, except she had light orange eyes. She wore loose jeans, blue tank top and a pair of sneakers. She was also the command.com. Kara pointed her finger at Erin "If you try anything Erin, I swear I will. No stopping it." Erin smiled, "You know what happens if you do. So I wouldn't try anything." Erin walked down the hall into the Command. Com's office. "Erin, sweetheart, where have you been? I was getting worried." "I just went for a walk daddy. Not too far." 

  
  


Matrix walked out of the bathroom to expect AndrAIa sleeping. She wasn't there. He figured she'd went out for a walk. It was common she did this, so he didn't worry. She'd come back in about a millisecond (hour). A millisecond had passed. Then two. Where was she?

  
  


AndrAIa had decided to see if this system had a park. In many systems, there had been many beautiful parks. As she looked around the vast city, she could see no sign of one. Then, as she turned to go back, she saw a sign that said 'Great Lake Park'. She headed of in that direction. In the middle of the park was a gigantic lake. The sign had been accurate. This was 'Great Lake Park'. AndrAIa walked to the edge. She was disappointed that her solitude was interrupted by t reflection just ten feet away. It was Erin. "Well, well. If it isn't that girl with Matrix. What was your name again, Andrea was it?" "AndrAIa. Not that's its any of your business." Both rose to their feet. "So, he your guy?" Asked Erin. "No, but your not getting your hands on him either." "Then this calls for a fight. You win, I stay away. I win, You stay away. Deal?" AndrAIa nodded. "Good, tonight, midnight. Neither backs out." She turned away. "Until then"

  
  


AndrAIa walked back into the room three milliseconds after she had left. As she walked in, she found Matrix pacing, mumbling under his breath. It sounded like "When she gets back I'm gonna do something so bad to her, she'll wish she'd never left this room in the first place." "Hey" she said softly. Hearing her words, he jerked his head up. "What ya doin?" she asked while closing the door. Matrix ran over to her and held her shoulders. "Where were you!?" he yelled at her. "Calm down Enzo. I didn't go far. Just to the park. But it took me a while to find it. But I'm still here." Matrix loosened his grip on her. "You just scared me, that's all. You're never gone for that long. I just got worried." AndrAIa yawned, saying "Well I'm tired, I'm gonna lay down for a little while." Matrix startled her by picking her up and laying her on her bed. "This time, i'm gonna be watching you." 

  
  


AndrAIa set down for a small nap. When she woke, It was 11:30. A half hour 'til the fight. She sat up to find Matrix staring down at her. She smiled, and he smiled one of his rare smiles at her as well. She got up and headed to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Somewhere. But I'll be back. I promise." "That isn't what I asked for." She opened the door. "I'm just going somewhere. To talk to that Erin Ziner girl." Matrix started to get up, but landed on the floor with a hard thump as AndrAIa sent her paralyzing spines toward him. "I'm sorry Enzo. But you can't come with me." She blew a kiss toward him. "That's for if I lose this battle." 

  
  


Erin made a left turn down the corridor. She did her best to sneak by Kara's door as quietly as possible. Inside her room, Kara had already known her sister was going to sneak out. After Erin had gotten to the next corridor, Kara left her room. She followed Erin out of the Principal Office. She thought to herself that this was it. I'm sorry sis, but you're going down. 

  
  


AndrAIa made quick time to the lake. She found Erin waiting for her. "Glad you made it. Let's set some rules." Erin started. "Now, We can do this-" she was interrupted. "Let me tell you one thing. "AndrAIa told her. "There is going to be only one rule. We fight until the other is deleted. We don't stop until then. Got it?" Erin nodded in approval. "Good. Now lets go." They stood away from each other much like old western gunslingers. AndrAIa extracted her trident as Erin pulled a gun from her side. With the first shot of Erin's gun, the battle had begun.

  
  


Matrix slowly got up from his slumped form on the floor. When he was in an upright position on the bed, he pulled AndrAIa's spines from his neck. He silently thought to himself_ 'Why would AndrAIa do something like this. She's never done that before.' _Matrix began worrying about AndrAIa. What would have possessed her to leave in the middle of the night, not tell him where she was going, and just paralyze him like that. It was so unlike her. Then it him where she would most likely be going, The lake. Determined to figure where she was, Matrix left to find her. 

  
  


"Now listen, Our target is here at the lake. You will find her and delete her. Is that understood?" Kara shouted. The binomes all nodded before getting into their CPUs and heading off. Kara herself hopped into a CPU. She ordered them to assemble into a wing formation. Erin was going down. 

  
  


AndrAIa dodged Erin's blast once more. Erin's ammo was getting low. This was to AndrAIa's advantage, for Erin's gun was useless when she had no more ammo, where as AndrAIa's trident didn't have to use energy. Erin used her last blast. It was AndrAIa's turn. She threw her trident at Erin. It pierced Erin's arm. Apparently, Erin had one last trick up her sleeve. She pulled from her belt a grenade. She pulled off the top and sent it flying toward AndrAIa. AndrAIa couldn't run fast enough. The blast made her unconscious.

  
  


Matrix was running as fast as he could to find this park AndrAIa was talking about, when suddenly, out of no where, came almost 50 or 60 CPUs. It was unbelievable. He waved one down. "Can you tell me where the park is. I think my friend might be there." He said frantically. "That's where we're headed, hop in." Once inside, he asked "What's going on, why are you all going to the park?" "My sister. My names Kara, I'm the Command. Com. We know for a fact that she is the cause of a blast that deleted 12 innocent people. Her names Erin." Matrix suddenly shouted, "STOP!" Kara stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Erin, Erin Ziner?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh no, AndrAIa went to go speak to her tonight." Kara put her foot to the pedal and sped as fast as she could. 

  
  


Within micros (minutes), they were at the park. Erin was about to make her final blow on AndrAIa. One of the CPUs shot at Erin's arm, making the dagger in her hand useless. The CPUs landed and the police scattered out of their cars to surround both Erin and AndrAIa. Matrix pushed his way through the crowd. When he saw AndrAIa just laying there, motionless on the ground, his heart broke. He ran to her, hoping there was some very slim chance she was still alive. He checked for her pulse. Luckily enough, there was one. Through all her cuts and bruises, Matrix knew she would be all right. As he picked her up she started to return to consciousness. Even though her vision was blurry as she started to come to, AndrAIa still knew who it was that was above her. "Enzo, Enzo is that you?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Where's Erin? We still have a fight to finish-" she was cut off "Absolutely Not! You could've been deleted just now." "I know, but I've got to finish this." She wiggled out of Matrix's arms and walked over to the now handcuffed Erin. "We still have a fight to finish. And I refuse to stop until then." One of the binomes brought AndrAIa's trident to her. "And it looks like I win. Oh and one more thing," She stuck her trident into Erin's stomach. "A bit of advice…" she whispered into Erin's ear "Never mess around with game sprites in the future. Cause it'll faq your entire life up." She backed away as Erin disappeared into thin air. 

  
  


Later, as AndrAIa's cuts and bruises were once tended to, Matrix was finally able to talk to her. "What in the net were you thinking. And why were you even there?" he asked calmly. "Because Erin was trying to do something that would have...have...oh never mind." She started to walk out. Matrix abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "No! not never mind. I want to know why I almost lost my best friend today." "Because" she snapped back. "Maybe theres a reason, but its none of your business." He pulled her tightly around his waist, she had trouble breathing. "Thats not what I want to hear AndrAIa." "Then what do you want to hear. Huh? Maybe I'm not telling because I don't want to tell you." Letting out some air from his body, Matrix prepared himself for what he was about to tell her. "AndrAIa, I'm sorry. I just don't ever want to lose you. I don't even want to think about what I would do if it did happen. Its just that I...I...love you so much." he said the last few lines quickly. AndrAIa smiled. She had this gut instinct that he'd been hiding this from her. "I love you too Enzo." She thought she'd might as well tell him. "The reason I was fighting with Erin was because I was afraid she might take you away from me. And we said that we would fight until the other was deleted." "Nothing in the web could take me away from you. Nothing. I will always love you no matter what. I promise." "I promise too." Matrix held her closer to his face. AndrAIa started kissing his lips slowly and carefully. Then she kissed him hard, so in fact he fell into the chair behind him. 

  
  


When they got back to the hotel later that night, they laid down on the bed and slept in the others arms. Cause it had been one long second.


End file.
